Crash Twin Sanity: One and Half
by AK1028
Summary: What if... Pokemon were involved with the craziness of the Evil Twins story? This story takes us to N. Sanity Isle during the story with Crash, Cortex, Nina, and John and Pete - the famous Pichu brothers! Throw your pokeballs and join in! Re constructed. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Prologue

**Sierra Games Present:**

**Crash Twin Sanity 1 ½**

**Available for PS2.**

_**Game Controls**_

**Crash:**

**Left post: Walking/running**

**A: Jump**

**A, A: Double Jump**

**B: Spin**

**X: Hook back up with Cortex**

**Y: Activates John/Pete**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Crash's Pokémon Team/Stats**

**R1: Power Slide**

* * *

**Cortex:**

**Left post: Walking/running**

**A: Jump**

**B: Gun Blast**

**Hold B down: Charged up gun blast**

**A, B: Double Jump**

**X: Hook back up with Crash**

**Y: Activates John/Pete**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Cortex's Pokémon Team/Stats**

**R1: Power Slide**

* * *

**Nina:**

**Left post: Walking/running**

**A: Jump**

**A, A: Double Jump**

**B: Grapple Punch**

**X: Grapple Swing**

**Y: Activates John/Pete**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Nina's Pokémon Team/Stats**

**R1: Power Slide**

* * *

**John:**

**Left post: Walking/running**

**A: Jump**

**A, A: Double Jump**

**B: Thunderbolt**

**X: Thunder shock**

**Y: Activates Crash/Cortex**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Iron Tail**

**R1: Volt Tackle [Be aware if this attack is used, you do lose some 5 HP for recoil damage. Make this right by John by giving him one Wumpa Fruit.]**

**B, A: Thunder**

**X, A: Quick Attack**

* * *

**Pete:**

**Left post: Walking/running**

**A: Jump**

**A, A: Double Jump**

**B: Thunderbolt**

**X: Thunder shock**

**Y: Activates Crash/Cortex**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Iron Tail**

**R1: Shock Wave**

**B, A: Thunder**

**X, A: Quick Attack**

* * *

**Crash/Cortex:**

**Left post: Walking/running**

**A: Twin Jump**

**A, A: Twin Double Jump**

**B: Twin Spin**

**X: Twin Throw**

**Y: Activates John/Pete**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Crash's Pokémon Team/Stats**

**L2: Cortex's Pokémon Team/Stats**

**R1: Power Slide**

* * *

**Pokémon:**

**Left post: Walk, fly, or whatever**

**A: Attack 1**

**B: Attack 2**

**X: Attack 3**

**Y: Attack 4**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Return to trainer: Crash, Cortex, Nina, or Crash/Cortex**

* * *

******And now, onto the game!**

* * *

_Amie: I know I've did this before but this time, I am breaking it up accordingly and giving it a game mode._

_Timmy: Please be patient with us as we start reconstruction on this. Please read and review! And think outside of the box!_


	2. Cut scene 1

**First cut scene:**

**_The First Meeting!_**

A Flygon, Laura, has just landed on a beautiful white beach. A Blaziken, Matches, and two Pichu, John and Pete, get off of Laura. (John is the one with the messy hair and Pete is the one with straight hair.) The island that they have just arrived on is N. Sanity Isle, south of Australia. A Vibrava, Trap and Laura's younger brother; comes up to them. After a quick goodbye; Laura, Matches, and Trap leave right after that, leaving John and Pete behind for a point unknown.

John turned to his younger brother and stated, "You know, I'm glad that they are gone."

Pete nodded and responded, "Me too. So, what do you want to do?

Before John can answer, they hear something...a laugh. Just then, coming out of a bush near-by is Coco Bandicoot and she is chasing a butterfly. Suddenly, she falls down and becomes paralyzed, instantly. John and Pete gasp at this, wondering who could've done such a thing. They quickly get their answer as Dr. Neo Cortex emerges from behind a tree and bends down to Coco.

He whispers, "Sleep, my insipid angel. You'll be the key to Crash's demise."

After seeing that exchange, John and Pete hide behind a rock. They exchanged surprised looks and they knew that they were going to get mixed up in something crazy...again. Before either brother can say anything to the other, they hear a muffled groan. John and Pete turn around and see Crash Bandicoot, stuck in the sand. John and Pete pull him out and somehow land on him.

John laughed and told his brother, "That was fun!"

Pete agreed, also while laughing, "It was!"

Crash gets up and seems surprised to see them as he asks, "Who are you?"

Just before John and Pete can answer, a really off voice calls to Crash. It was Cortex pretending to be Coco.

He yells, "Crash, where are you big brother? There is something weird going on at the bay! Come see!"

Crash rolled his eyes and muttered, "What now?Coming Coco!"

With that, Crash leaves and the two Pichu brothers exchanged even more surprised looks.

John grabs Pete and stated, "That's Crash Bandicoot! I bet this is N. Sanity Isle that we've been hearing SO much about!"

Pete responded, "You're right! But, that wasn't that girl's voice that we heard."

John added, nodding, "Yeah because my horror film knowledge is kicking in. Something is up."

Pete nodded as well and responded, "And we're usually in big trouble for your horror film knowledge to be kicking in. Come on, let's check it out!"

With that, John and Pete followed Crash and the disguised Cortex to the bay.

* * *

_Amie: Well, that's the start of this. Remember: as we see the world box, the game is instantly saved. Checkpoints are different. They don't save the game; they just make sure that you don't go ALL the way back. Please read and review! And think outside of the box...and in this case, the world box. *laughs*_


	3. Cut scene 2

**Second cut scene:**

**_Trouble at the bay!_**

Once at the bay, Crash arrives and then John and Pete. Crash sees them out of the corner of his eye.

He turns to them and asked, "You two followed me?"

John answered, rolling his eyes, "Well, duh."

Pete added, pointing to Cortex, "That's not Coco!"

Before Crash can say anything, Cortex laughs evil like. He reaches for his wig.

He states, "Your friends are very smart, Crash." With that, he takes off the Coco costume. He added, sing song like, "I'm back!"

Crash stated, a bit surprised, "Dr. Neo Cortex, my arch foe."

Cortex responded, "The one and only. Let us battle!"

Crash asked, "To what?"

John answered, jokingly, "Of course to his tutorial."

Pete added, "Well, that is essential."

Cortex started off, "Surprised to see me, Crash? Like the fleas in your fur, I keep coming back."

John stated, disgusted, "Too much info."

Pete added, also disgusted, "Don't want to know."

Crash told the evil scientist, "I don't have fleas."

Cortex moves on, dramatizing, "Three years I spent alone in the frozen Antarctic waste. And I've missed you."

Crash rolls his eyes at this and comments, "Yeah right."

John added, "He'll believe that."

Pete told him, "Yeah, when pigs fly."

Cortex looks annoyed but continues, "And so, I've planned a little gathering. Like a birthday party only...the exact opposite." John and Pete gasp as Crash just rolls his eyes again. Cortex finishes, "And look, all of your friends are here." He gestures over to the side. We see villains and Crunch, holding a cake on the side. Cortex told Crash, "You are so very popular. Let's start handing out the presents."

John sees Crunch holding the cake and stated, "Actually, I rather have cake."

Pete agreed, "Me too!"

"I'm with you two," said Crash as he waved to Crunch, "Hey Crunch. Three slices of cake, please."

Crunch warns, "Stop it, Crash! Cortex isn't fooling around like you are right now."

Crash rolled his eyes. Crunch didn't know Cortex as well as he did.

Crash stated, "Oh, take a chill pill. What's he going to do that I can't handle?"

Crunch told him, "You're over confident! Look out!"

* * *

**As we fade to black, we start the battle between Crash and Cortex. John and Pete's functions don't work in this first battle since they have climbed up onto Crash's shoulders. Defeat Cortex and this next cut scene will be available to you.**

* * *

Cortex climbs back up to the side bar above Crash, John, and Pete. Cortex smirks at them, evil like. A robot, about 5 feet tall hovers behind him. The robot has a chainsaw, missiles, and a plasma blaster. The robot looks like Crash. N. Gin is at the controls.

Cortex said, "Meet your brand new-hydro powered-twin brother, Mecha Bandicoot."

John joked, "Hello!"

Pete added in, "Nice to meet you!"

Crash looks around and sees some stairs.

"Quick, follow me," he yelled.

With that, the trio goes up the stairs. Mecha Bandicoot jumps into the middle of the battlefield.

* * *

**As we fade to black, we start the battle between Crash and Mega Bandicoot. Again, John and Pete's functions don't work in this first battle. Defeat Mega Bandicoot and this next cut scene will be available to you.**

* * *

The nose of Mega Bandicoot catches on fire and N. Gin escapes the robot. The robot falls down into the pit. Cortex's platform catches on fire. Cortex jumps off, bumping into Crash, John, and Pete-causing them to fall into the pit as well. N. Gin, Crunch, and Tiny run over.

Crunch stated, "Oh man. That's not good."

Tiny stated, "I agree."

N. Gin told him, "Let's get out of here!"

With that, N. Gin and Tiny, along with the other bad guys flee. Crunch shakes his head, annoyed.

He stated, "They're so stupid." He looks down into the pit and shouts, "Crash, can you hear me?" Nothing but silence comes up. He added to himself, "Oh man. That's not good."

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box…._

_Amie: AH! *jumps up* How'd you get in?_

_Timmy: Back door._

_Amie: That figures._

_Timmy: *smiles*_


	4. Cut scene 3

**Third cut scene:**

**_Trouble in the underground!_**

Down in the hole, John gets up, slowly as does Pete. Crash is already up as is Cortex.

John stated, rubbing his head, "Okay, that hurt."

Pete nodded and then got a good look around.

He asked, confused, "Where are we?"

Crash answered, "Bellow the bay." He turned to Cortex, who is by the wall and asks, "How far did we fall?"

Cortex answered, "25ft straight up and it is too slick to climb."

Crash rubs his temples and asks, "Great, now what are we going to do?"

John answered, by a passageway, "Well, we can always go this way."

Pete goes over by his brother and sees a tunnel.

Pete told Crash and Cortex, "It's some kind of mine tunnel."

Crash thought for a moment and then told the Pichu brothers, "Well, if I remember my N. Sanity Isle history, this used to be a gold mine."

Cortex added, "The miners left when they thought it was all panned out. My folks were miners here. Let's see..." That's when he tripped over a rock. He added, "Oops."

He bumps into Crash, John, and Pete.

* * *

**As we fade to black, this is where ****_'Roller brawl'_**** goes into effect. Crash, Cortex, John, and Pete are all in the ball, tumbling around. Guide them safely and this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

They all fall into a clearing and all four of them said, in unison, "Ouch!"

Cortex, Crash, John, and Pete get up. Cortex sees a long, skinny, pink gem.

Cortex stated, "Well, well...a power crystal."

Crash warned, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

John added, "Yeah, it might be dangerous."

Pete scoffed and told them, "Yeah, right. Like the minute he takes it a big drill is going to pop out."

Cortex grabs the power crystal. Then, all of the sudden, the ground rumbled and a big drill came up from underneath Cortex.

John yelled, "You called that one."

Pete yelled back, "Don't blame me! You're the one with horror film knowledge!"

The drill opens up and coming out of the drill are robots that look like ants.

Cortex told them, "We'll have to combine forces to defeat those things!"

* * *

**As we fade to black, you will now be able to not only use John and/or Pete to defeat the ants but Crash's Pokémon as well. Cortex's Pokémon will also be available as well. Defeat all of them and this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

The drill goes back down and Cortex lands on the ground. Cortex rubbed his butt as he and Crash recalls their Pokémon.

Crash told John and Pete, "Even though we like using our karate moves, we also like using our Pokémon. Are all your moves the same?"

John nodded and answered, "Yes. That's why I perfected Volt Tackle."

Pete added, "As for me, Shock Wave is the way to go."

Cortex changed the subject, "Yes! The crystal is mine!" That's when Crash looks at it and starts to come over to Cortex like a mindless zombie. Cortex screams, girlish like. He yells, "Keep away, you weak minded fool! The virtual gaze will make you crystal crazy."

John asked, "Who is crazy?"

Pete added, "Besides him?"

Crash shrugged and said; "Search me." With that, Crash grabs the crystal, linking the two of them together. However, when Crash tries to let go-he can't. He stated, "What the heck? I can't remove my hand."

Cortex raised an eyebrow and tries it himself. He sees that Crash is correct seeing that he can't remove his hand, either.

He asked Crash, "What's going on?"

John looks in the crystal and it is flaring up on the inside.

John stated, "Now, that's cool. It's flaring up on the inside."

Pete also looks and adds, "It's pretty and it's like its spiritual or something."

Crash has a look of panic on his face.

He explains, when everyone eyes him, "The island legends state that when a power crystal flares up inside it means that both good and evil are being threatened."

John thought about this for a second and asked, "Hold the phone. Are you saying someone or something is threatening all good and evil?"

Pete added, "Or just the two of you?"

Cortex shrugged and answered, "Just us, I guess. Let's ponder this outside. That drill may come back."

* * *

**As we fade to black, you can now control Crash/Cortex as John and Pete follow right behind you, instantly. Get towards the end of the caverns [after surviving another ****_'Roller brawl'_****] and this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

The four some reaches a long shaft with elevators and crystals on it.

John stated, "I've seen scenes like this in horror films. That drill from earlier is going to chase us."

Pete scoffed and told him, "You're paranoid."

Crash added, "Yeah, we ditched it."

Like John predicted, the drill appears.

Cortex screams at the top of his lungs, "RUN!"

* * *

**As we fade to black yet again, move Crash/Cortex up the shaft. Don't worry about John and Pete, remember, they will follow you instantly. Get out of the caverns and the next world will opened to you.**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box….the check point box that is!_

_Amie: Hey, you stole that from me!_

_Timmy: Maybe…._


	5. Cut scene 4

**Forth cut scene:**

**_The Evil Twins!_**

The group is now outside of the cave and on the other side of the island. Cortex was about to suggest going towards the Papuan tribe, seeing that it was just ahead, and ask about the crystals when a huge and strange zipper appeared. That's when two parrots, Victor and Maurtiz, come out a dimension. Victor was on the left while Maurtiz was on the right.

Victor told his brother, "Oh that feels good. I was molting in there."

Maurtiz ignored him as they went over to the foursome.

He told them, "Power you fools, for the awesome mighty, The Evil Twins."

Cortex taunted, "You two are SO cute!"

Crash, John, and Pete laugh under their breath.

Cortex chuckles and added, "Let's see... I might've some chalky treats for you..."

Cortex reaches for his pocket. Victor starts to go towards Cortex but Maurtiz holds Victor back.

Maurtiz stated, "We've got some good news and some bad."

Victor told them, "The bad news, we're going to destroy your precious islands."

John and Pete exchanged worried looks and said, in unison, "Uh oh."

Maurtiz finished, "The good news, you won't be able to see it."

Crash and Cortex didn't seem as phased by the Evil Twins threat as John and Pete were.

Crash actually YAWNED at the threat and told them, "Boring."

Cortex added, putting his two cents in, "How tired some."

Victor stated, "He wants to play mind games. Okay."

At that moment, Victor uses some psychic powers to bring out Cortex's brain and Victor catches it.

Crash commented, grossed out, "That's gross!"

John added, "I agree."

Pete added, gagging a bit, "Check, please."

Maurtiz takes Cortex's brain from his brother and throws it at Cortex, forcing it back in.

Maurtiz predicted, "This is the part where you run away screaming." A moment passes after he had said that and Cortex screams and runs away. Maurtiz said, "Go on run!"

Victor added, "Catch you later!"

With that, the two of them go back to their home dimension.

John told his brother and Crash, "Now I see why the power crystals were flaring up."

Crash nodded and told them, "Now we know what is going on, we best stop this."

Pete asked, "Yeah, but the question here is how?"

Crash said, no trance of fear in his voice, "I've dealt with worse a lived to tell."

John stated, "I can bet. If we can stick together, we might defeat those goons."

Pete nodded and responded, "I think that's a good idea. Come on; let's get Cortex."

* * *

**As we fade to black, the trios of heroes start to head towards Papuan tribe and this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	6. Cut scene 5

**Fifth cut scene:**

**_The Truth of Crash and Cortex!_**

Once at the tribe, they find Cortex.

Cortex stated, panicked, "You've got to help me, Crash. You heard them. They want to destroy our island home."

John injected, "We don't really live here but..."

Pete finished, "We'll help in any way we can."

Crash wrapped an arm around Cortex and stated, "Don't worry."

Cortex responded, "But, I am. They humiliate and enslave you and steal my brains."

Crash joked, "How is that a bad thing?"

John and Pete shrugged, going along with the joke.

Cortex looked annoyed but changed the subject, "Oh, how I envy the simple life of the tribes' folk." He pointed over by some Indians who are doing a native dance. Cortex continued, "Living in harmony with mother nature such as the noble boar." At those words, a boar runs by. Cortex finishes, near a bee hive, "And I can't forget the humble bumble bee."

And at those words, bees surround Cortex and Pete. Cortex and Pete started to get stung repeatedly.

They both said, "Ouch!"

Crash is laughing at the sight.

He jokes, "Not humble anymore. Sting me now, sting me later."

John is also laughing and jokes alongside Crash, "Hunny, I'm home!"

Neither Cortex nor Pete found this funny, so they decided to outrun the bees.

* * *

**As we fade to black, Crash and John must clear the obstacles in the pathway in ordinary to get Cortex and Pete threw. Some spots do require John using Thunder shock. Do this and this next cut scene will be opened to you. This cut scene is rather long but it is rather important. It retells my version of the first game, ****_'Crash Bandicoot'_****.**

* * *

Cortex and Pete run into Papua, the leader of the tribe. This forces the bees to stop stinging the two of them. Papua shakes his head at them and his warriors capture Cortex and Pete and take them back to the tribe. Crash and John, hiding in a bush, poke their heads out. Crash rolled his eyes.

"Oh man," said Crash, "This is not my day."

John knew that something was amiss and stated, "Hold up. I think something is rotten here. Back at the stadium, you couldn't stand Cortex. And now, you're acting like he's a friend. What's going on?"

Meanwhile, at the tribe, Cortex and Pete get tied up to a totem pole.

Cortex told his young Pichu friend, "You don't want to know. Not that. You don't want to find out. It's none of your business."

Pete is shocked by this and started to say, "Now hold up. If you just want someone to help you battle you got another..."

Crash interrupted who is with John, "Thing coming? You talk like Nacey does."

John perked up and asked, "Who is that? And what does she have to do with what's going on?"

Cortex sighs and asks Pete, "You're not going to let it go are you?"

Pete shakes his head and answers, "Nope. Consider me very interested."

Crash gave in and told John, "All right. I'll tell you-only if you don't tell your brother or Cortex that I told you."

Pete responded, "This must be big."

Cortex answered, "More than you'll ever know. It was a long time ago. I had just hired N. Brio to be my right hand man. That was a day I'll never forget nor regret. That was the day I created Crash."

John asked Crash, "How did you get your name?"

Crash answered, smiling a bit, "I crashed into Cortex's supplies when he enhanced me."

Pete stated, "Wait. Let me guess. You became quick friends."

Cortex nodded and responded, "Yes but we also became quick enemies."

John asked, "What do you mean?"

Crash explained, "Well, the night Nacey came-that's Cortex's sister, came to see him with Nina, Render came up with a plan to get rid of me, get Cortex out of the way and take command of the army."

Pete asked, "So, what did he do?"

Cortex answered, "He set me up to make Crash listen to my rant about my take over the world plan and then he told Tawna."

John asked, raising an eyebrow, "Who's that?"

Crash answered, "Pinstripe's girlfriend and now his wife. I didn't know that. Anyways, when Pinstripe tackled me and shot Cortex in the arm and then threw me out the window, Render took over. He then put Nacey, Cortex, and Nina in the dungeon."

Pete asked, curious, "So, what happened after that?"

Cortex answered, "Well, we all thought Crash was dead until we heard news that Papua was defeated by a bandicoot."

John pointed at Crash and said, "You."

Crash nodded and responded, "Right. Then, Render sent everyone to slow me down."

Pete stated, "So, one thing led to another."

Cortex responded, "Basically, yes."

John told Crash, "That explains a lot."

Crash nods and tells John, "I know. You just remember to keep your promise."

John and Pete said, in unison, "I will."

* * *

**As we fade to black, guide Crash and John to the tribe. Again, some spots will require John's Thunder shock and at times his Thunderbolt. Get to the tribe grounds and this next cut scene will be open to you.**

* * *

Crash and John arrive at the tribe. The two of them see Cortex and Pete tied up on top of a totem pole. There is a power crystal on top. Cortex tries to reach it but can't.

Crash shouts to him, "Don't worry. We'll get it."

At those words, warriors surround Crash and John.

John moaned, "Ah, man."

* * *

**As we fade to black, use Crash's Pokémon to help you get rid of the warriors. Get rid all of the warriors, chase the worm around, and grab the crystal to get this next cut scene will open to you.**

* * *

Crash and John climb up to the totem pole and they grab the power crystal. The totem pole breaks and Cortex and Pete fall into the river. Crash and John land onto the path. Papua is in front of them-mad. Papua commands the warriors to lunge at them. Crash and John run away from them.

* * *

**As we fade to black, the chase scene starts. Have Crash, with John on his left shoulder, outrun the warriors. Since John is on your shoulder, his moves aren't available to you until afterwards. Get out of there and this next cut scene will open to you.**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	7. Cut scene 6

**Sixth cut scene:**

**_Rock and Rollin'!_**

After ditching the warriors, John and Crash end up at a farm. Cortex and Pete are there-un tied and free.

"Pete," said John, happily.

"John," said Pete, also happily.

The two brothers have an embrace as Crash and Cortex look on, smiling. That's when a farmer, Ernest, comes over.

He sees Crash and tells him, "Crash, I need your help. My trees won't grow. My orchard is riddled with worms. If you rid my land of these pests, I'll give you this power crystal."

Before Crash can answer, Cortex blasts Ernest with his plasma blaster. Crash, John, and Pete look at him.

Cortex shrugs and states, "I'm an evil scientist, what did you expect? This isn't a game."

Crash told him, "I didn't say anything."

John and Pete agreed, in unison, "We won't either."

* * *

**As we fade to black, have Crash and Cortex slam the worms in order to get the trees to appear. Climb up and this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Our four some enters and they arrive at a clearing. Victor and Maurtiz are there. They're above a totem god, Tikimon.

Maurtiz told the four some, "I tell you, you're doing swell. Anyhow, we were just taking in the sights of N. Sanity Isle. There is so much to see. There is so much to destroy. The native village, the lava pits, the totem gods..."

Victor interrupted, "Yeah! Back in the tenth dimension, we don't have nearly as nice things. Like the totem gods. It's almost as if they're alive."

That's when Victor laughed, hard. This makes our heroes gulp as the totem god rises.

Maurtiz finished, "ALMOST EXCATLY AS IF THEY ARE ALIVE!"

Victor taunted, "Beat that."

* * *

**As we fade to black, the battle against Tikimon will begin. You can use either John and/or Pete to help you or one of Crash's or Cortex's Pokémon to help you. Defeat Tikimon and this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

All four of members of the team all high five each other at this victory and Victor were playing with his straw. Maurtiz is annoyed at this development.

Maurtiz stated, furious, "Aw, nuts!"

Victor perked up and asked, "There is nuts?"

Maurtiz looks at his brother annoyed and then looks at our heroes.

He tells them, "Well, you gave it your best shot. But, right now our Reserve Revise Device is in operation. Sucking all of the goodness out of dimension and leaving behind the worse of all possible worlds! We just like leaving a mess."

At those words, a wormhole opens behind the Evil Twins. Maurtiz goes in followed by Victor.

Victor waves to the hoes before going and says, "See you around, losers!" He turns to his brother and asks, "Say; is it lunch time yet?"

Maurtiz rolls his eyes and sighs. The two of them go through the wormhole and it disappears. Cortex taps his chin while he is thinking.

Cortex mumbles, "The tenth dimension?"

Crash asked, "What about it?"

John stated, "He's coming up with a plan."

Pete added, jokingly, "We're in trouble."

Cortex ignores them and yells, "Yes! Yes! In the dark intellect of my purists, there is a magnificent whale of a plan!"

Crash demanded, "English, please."

John told him, "I'm guessing we're having fish sticks."

Pete threw in his own joke, "Have them fresh, dude."

Cortex shoots them an annoyed look as he changes the subject, "To the lab for we aren't beaten yet! The game is on!"

John asked, raising an eyebrow, "What game?"

Pete added, also confused, "Yeah. You said this wasn't a game!"

Crash grabs both of their arms and stated, "Not the time, you two. Come on."

* * *

**As we fade to black, have Crash, John, and Pete head down to the docks. Jump on the boat and we'll start heading towards Iceberg Lair. Meanwhile though…..**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Crash's house, Crunch is still trying to wake up Coco. Aku-Aku floats in.

Aku-Aku asked Crunch, "What happened?"

Crunch answered, disgusted, "Cortex is up to no good again. That's what happened."

At that moment, Coco awakens.

She asks, groggy, "Crunch, is that you? Where's Crash?"

Crunch answered, "Last I saw him; he was in the old mines underneath the bay."

Aku-Aku told him, "Untrue. I got a report from Papua that Crash and Cortex-with two Pichu brothers-passed by his territory not too long ago. I'm going to go check it out. I'll be back soon."

With that, Aku-Aku left.

Crunch turned to Coco and instructed, "As for you, you best rest."

Coco got up and stated, determined, "No chance of that when my brother is in deep trouble. As soon as sleep this off, I'm going to Iceberg Lair to find out what is going on."

With that, she goes to her room and Crunch sighs, annoyed.

* * *

**As we fade to black again, you'll be Crash and company yet again on the boat….**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	8. Cut scene 7

**Seventh cut scene:**

**_Ice the Truth!_**

Meanwhile, on the boat, Crash turned to John and Pete.

Crash asked, "So, where are you two from?"

John answered, "Chicago, Illinois, USA. We live there with our grandfather."

Pete added, "We never knew our mom and dad. How about you, Cortex? Where are you from?"

Cortex answered, "London, England. Nacey, Jasmine-our older sister, and I lived there with our mom, dad-until he died, and our grandfather-until he passed on. I wasn't the best child in the world but who is?"

Crash responded, "I never knew that about your family."

Cortex told him, "Believe me, Crash. There is something about me that not even you know."

John changed the subject, "Do you want to know something really whacked?"

Pete added, "We weren't born in Chicago. We were raised there...ironic, huh?"

Crash offered, "Maybe Coco can help you with that once this is done."

Cortex asked, "What are your parent's names?"

John and Pete answered, "Ray and April."

Crash and Cortex exchanged surprised looks.

Crash told them, holding it in, "You might've been born here."

Cortex explained, "We had two Pikachu's by the names of Ray and April and they had two eggs. The eggs hatched into boy Pichu's - Jonathon and Peter-you two. You were defiantly born here but when your folks died in a fire, you were brought to Chicago to be raised by your grandfather."

John and Pete look at each other in shock.

John stated, "Wow. All this time and grandpa never told us."

Pete nodded and added, "I'm surprised not to mention happy. We finally know where we were born."

* * *

**As we fade to black, have Crash and company follow Cortex to the doors of the lair. Do so and this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Cortex stated, "I know. It's a work of genius."

Crash responded, "Not what I was going to say."

John and Pete responded, in unison, "Us either."

Cortex taunted, "Before you rises a cathedral of total genius. Sadly, though, this Iceberg Lair could do a lot of good in the world."

Crash whispered to his Pichu friends, "Now that's ironic."

John and Pete responded, in unison, "Agreed."

Cortex whipped out a keypad and finished, "Of course, I alone have the key...watch." With that, he presses a button on his keypad and the door doesn't open. Cortex snarls, annoyed. He tells them, trying to avoid embarrassment, "Follow me. I know another way."

That's when he goes into the ice caves.

* * *

**As we fade to black; Crash must follow Cortex in the ice caves. John and Pete will be required to go on their own in some spots but never fear. Crash won't be that far behind. If something, however, needs John's Volt Tackle or Pete's Shock Wave, it will be posted on a sign nearby. Get to the top and this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

We are at this clearing and Cortex is surrounded by penguin henchman. They are all honking at Cortex.

John joked, "Somebody's honking mad." He poked his brother and said, "Get it? Honking mad?"

Pete repeated, "Honking mad?" Pete laughs hard and then stops. He comments, "I don't get it."

Cortex changed the subject and asked, "You two don't happen to speak penguin?"

John shook his head and answered, "No, just Piplup."

Pete pretended to be a Piplup and squeaked, "Pip, pip!"

John and Pete both laugh at their joke as Crash rolled his eyes.

He tells them, "Not funny."

Cortex goes back to the penguins and has figured out what they are saying.

He stated, "Check bounced? Are you sure? Well, the past few years have been rather slow. The Wrath didn't work very well and..." That's when the penguin gets mad. Cortex brings out a fish and offers, "Fish?"

Silence fills the clearing.

Crash whispered, "Nobody moves and no one will get hurt."

John and Pete whispered, in unison, "Agreed."

Finally, Cortex shoots the penguin with his plasma gun. The rest of them fly away.

Cortex stated, "That could've gone better. Come on. Let's keep going."

* * *

**As we fade to black, you must hook back up with Cortex and start heading towards the backside of the lair. Get to some thick ice and smack through it [even though you can see Uka-Uka] and open up the next cut scene.**

* * *

Uka-Uka stated, free from the ice, "Free, AGAIN!"

Cortex cowered, "Mighty Uka-Uka!"

John and Pete asked, in unison, "Who's that?"

Crash explained, "Cortex's boss and the king of evil, Uka-Uka."

Uka-Uka asked, "Who has released me from my icy tomb?" He pauses to look around. Uka-Uka looks around and sees Crash, John, Pete, and Cortex. Uka-Uka is surprised. He comments, "My, my. Can it be…Crash and Cortex? I don't know if I should kiss you or kill you!"

Crash said, "Well..."

Crash puckers up and stops.

Cortex rolled his eyes and yelled, "You dummy! We're not going to be kissed!"

John added, "We're going to get killed!"

Pete added, "RUN!"

* * *

**As we fade to black, get Crash and Cortex go to the platform and beat the ice monster. Defeat Uka-Uka and this cut scene will be open to you.**

* * *

Uka-Uka says, as he tries to leave, "I shall return!"

That's when Aku-Aku arrives and stops him.

He informs him, "Uka-Uka, wait! I'm sad to tell you that an evil even more deadly than you is threatening to destroy this world."

Uka-Uka yelled, "No! That's my job!"

Aku-Aku offered, "Divided we're just two magical masks. Join me and together we shall defeat this evil infestation."

Uka-Uka thought about it for a second before accepting. That's when the two of them left for the tenth dimension.

Cortex told Crash, "Come on. We've got to get to the lab."

Crash responded, "Agreed. Let's go, you two."

John and Pete said, in unison, "Right behind you."

* * *

**As we fade to black; have Crash, John, and Pete go through the rest of the ice caves. Once you get to the lair, this next cut scene [my favorite], will be opened to you.**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	9. Cut scene 8

**Eighth cut scene:**

**_Knock, Knock! Trouble is Brewing!_**

The four some enter Cortex's lab. In the room is a huge electronic map with a red circle on their location. There is also a big, comfortable chair in the middle room. On the back wall is a picture of Nina, Cortex's niece.

Cortex started to say, "Come! We must make plans for..."

That's when the doorbell goes off.

John joked, "Jovian Witness really does go everywhere."

Pete added, "Get the door it's Dominoes!"

Crash said, monotone like, "The bill collectors are here again."

Cortex responded, sheepish, "Then, it's probably for you."

Crash rolled his eyes and answers the door. Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka are there but are being held up by Victor and Maurtiz.

Victor said, "Trick or treat! Trick or treat!"

John informed, "Dude, Halloween has been passed."

Pete added, "But half credit on saying trick or treat right."

Victor and Maurtiz throw down the masks in disgust.

Maurtiz taunted, "Fools! Do you think that these two party boys could've defeated us? We're masters of the infinite dimensions...power over reality itself!"

Victor added, "And riches beyond imagination!"

Everyone asked, at the same time, "Riches?"

Maurtiz asked, "Riches? What's wrong with you?" With that, he bonks Victor in the head and adds, "Always bringing up the riches." He pauses and then they look at Cortex. Maurtiz asks, "You don't remember us, do you doctor?"

Cortex asked, confused like everyone else, "Should I?"

Victor answered, "You ruined our lives! Allow us to return the favor."

Crash interjected, "Okay. Wait one minute here. For your information, he ruins everyone lives except for John and Pete's." He pauses and asks, "Could someone fill me in on what's going on?"

John stated, "Wish we could. We don't know what's going on either."

Pete spun back around to his brother, Crash, and Cortex and told them, "Ah, guys. We can always ask the ants for their opinion."

Crash, Cortex, and John turn around and see the ants coming at them.

* * *

**As we fade to black, have our heroes [and Cortex] defeat the ants. Defeat all of them and this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Crash gives Cortex, John, and Pete a thumb up. The Evil Twins look annoyed.

Maurtiz stated, "You see? This is why no one likes you. A curse on you, Crash Bandicoot! A curse on you all! We shall return!"

The two of them go through the door but Victor comes back.

He asks, "Oh, forget that I mentioned the riches part, huh?"

Victor then goes through and the door disappears.

Crash yelled after them, "Yeah and by the way, the curse thing? It's getting old."

John asked, "Really?"

Pete added, as Crash nodded, "Go figure."

Cortex mumbled, "I'll have to make a note of that." He looks up and sees Crash is staring at him. He tells him, "Oh, don't give me look. I told them, now I'll tell you. I don't know them!"

John defended, "I believe you, Cortex."

Pete pointed out, "I do too but somehow they know you."

Crash ranted, "I don't know where to start. Yes, I do. You've been ruining lives since and before I was created. I don't know if you're lying to us or you're telling the truth. Frankly, I stop listening to you a long time ago."

Cortex sighs at this. That's when Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka wake and get up.

Aku-Aku asked, "Dr. Cortex, what have you done?"

Uka-Uka also asked, "Who are these evil upstarts?"

Cortex turns around to them and sighs again.

He tells them, truthfully, "I've ruined many lives-including my own. I can't be expected to remember them all."

Crash perks up at this and asks, "You really don't remember them, do you?"

Cortex shakes his head as John and Pete go over to Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka.

John stated, "Please give us a chance to defeat them."

Pete added, "We'll defeat them."

Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka looked at each other and nodded.

Aku-Aku responded, "Fine by me."

Uka-Uka added, threatening, "But, this team up is only temporally."

That's when the two of them left.

Cortex turned to Crash and said, "So, between my mighty intellect, your amazing stupidity, and John and Pete's jokes, we'll be unbeatable."

Crash smiled at this and responded, "Sounds good to me."

John and Pete said, in unison, "And us."

That's when the four them shake each other's hands in agreement.

Cortex instructed, "Follow me gang!"

* * *

**As we fade to black, have Crash follow Cortex to the next room. There, this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

They arrive in this giant room and in the middle of the room is a huge machine. Crash, John, and Pete look in awe.

Cortex told them, "This is my latest invention, The Psychroton. Beyond our world, between the nine and eleventh dimensions, lays the mysterious tenth dimension. We must go there, in ordinary to defeat the Evil Twins, steal the riches, and restore the natural balance of things with me on top."

Pete stated, "Well, two out of three isn't bad."

John added, "That's true."

Crash asked Cortex, "So, what do we need?"

Cortex answered, "We need six power crystals in ordinary to make the leap and we only have four. That isn't enough! All is lost! Unless..."

* * *

**As we fade to black, have Crash and company go out to the balcony where this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	10. Cut scene 9

**Ninth cut scene:**

**_Sledding is SO much fun! YEAH, RIGHT!_**

Cortex is at a balcony, leaving over. There was a long snowy slope with huts on it. At the bottom of the mountain is a boat in the cold ocean. Cortex motioned them over. He pointed towards a black dot in the middle of the ocean.

He told them, "There! To the sea, I tell you. Our fates are on the briny blue. We must get to N. Gin's battleship and quickly - before it set sails...but, how? Think, Cortex, think!"

John stated, "I thought we were taking our time."

Pete responded, "Me too."

Crash notices Cortex swinging his butt back and forth.

Crash leans to the side and whispers, "Kids, don't do this at home."

That's when Crash kicks Cortex down the slope, making Cortex a shift sled.

John joked, "That would've been so much funnier if Cortex would've turned around."

Pete nodded and responded, "Ironically, I agree."

After saying that, Pete goes down the slope first and John makes him a make shift sled.

* * *

**As we fade to black, we start sledding down the hill. Get to the chicken coop and you'll get this snip-let.**

* * *

The foursome goes in and come out with feathers all over them. They shake off the feathers.

John joked, "I guess we won't have roasted chicken. Get it? Roasted chicken?"

Pete said, "Roasted chicken?" He paused to laugh really hard and then stops, realizing something. He added, "I don't get it."

* * *

**After this snip-let, you keep going down the hill. Get to a Moulin and this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Our heroes [and Cortex] crash into the wall of the Moulin. Brushing off of the snow, a woman approaches them. She's tall, black hair, brown eyes, red shirt, white jeans, and pink shoes.

She states, freaked, "Neo Periwinkle Cortex? What are you doing here?"

Cortex sees her and shouts, surprised, "MOM?"

Crash raised an eyebrow and repeated, "Mom?"

John told Pete, "This ought to be good."

Pete told John, "The showdown begins."

Stacey Cortex told her only son, "I never thought you would come here." She pauses and sees Crash, John, and Pete. She asks, "And who are you with?" Cortex introduces Crash, John, and Pete. Stacey turned to her son again and told him, "Neo, you've got some explaining to do."

Cortex felt like he was reliving history. He got the same icy cold glare from the toughest fairy in the universe, Jorgen Von Strangle, when they first met.

Cortex quickly defended, "Mom, this isn't what it looks like."

Crash added, defending Cortex, "That's right. We're just passing through."

John also added, "We've got to get to the pier and fast."

Pete asked, sounding impatient, "So, can we cut the small stuff?"

Stacey asked, concerned, "Why? What's wrong?"

Cortex answered, "Mom, I can't talk right now."

Crash explained, "Some ding-dongs want to take over the islands. They call themselves, _'The Evil Twins'_."

John joked, "And they're annoying to the tenth power squared."

Pete added, "And to infinity and beyond."

Stacey seemed to have understood and said, "Okay, I see the urgent city."

Cortex hugged his mom and responded, "Thanks for understanding, mom."

Crash put his hand on Cortex's shoulder and told him, "We need to go."

Cortex nodded as John and Pete said, in unison, "Bye, Mrs. Cortex!"

That's when the foursome leaves Stacey and the Moulin behind.

* * *

**As we fade to black, you continue the down the mountain and our foursome will enter a ****_'Roller brawl'_**** as you reach the foot of the mountain, making our heroes become a giant snowball. Land safely and this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

The giant snowball falls into the snow and house below. Pete was the first to get out of the snow.

Shaking off the snow on top of his head; he said, "A perfect three point landing."

John was the next person to get out.

He said, also shaking snow off, "Four point landing for me."

Crash was the next person to get out of the snow. He saw the ship in the distance and said, "We've arrived." He pauses and looks around, not seeing Cortex. He asks, "Cortex?"

Finally, Cortex was the last one to get out of the snow.

He stated, "I've never been so humiliated. That treasure will be hard to get."

Unknown to them, Dingodile was behind them.

He whispers, "Treasure, sweet."

With that, Dingodile leaves and Cortex goes over to Crash, John, and Pete.

He tells them, "I best get the Psychroton ready."

Crash nodded and told him, "And we'll go on the boat. Come on, you two."

John and Pete responded, in unison, "Aye, aye."

* * *

**As we fade to black; take Crash, John, and Pete towards N. Gin's ship. As you enter, this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	11. Cut scene 10

**Tenth cut scene:**

**_My N. Gin is lying over the ocean!_**

Crash, John, and Pete go into the ship and automatically see N. Gin.

N. Gin looks annoyed and yelled, "You again? You're annoying! Go away!"

N. Gin pulls the lever next to him and puts on the booby traps.

John said, "O-okay."

Pete told Crash, "He's weird."

Crash responded, "That's N. Gin for you."

* * *

**As we fade to black, escort Crash and company through the ship. Once you've defeated N. Gin and fall through the floor, this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Crash, John, and Pete fall into the entrance of a narrow hallway. There, in the hallway, are holes and boxes in the path.

John perks up. He analyzes, "Narrow hall, holes in the floor, and boxes in our way. My horror film knowledge is telling me that we're going to be chased."

Crash noticed, "You never said that when the warriors were chasing us."

Pete defended, "It doesn't work like that. That was something even I can predict."

Before Crash can say anything, Rusty-the chef-comes in and sees them.

He tells the trio, "Ah, you'll be fresh meat for my pot."

Crash commented, "No way. I don't want to be lunch."

John said, "I've a suggestion."

Pete finished, "I think I know what it is. RUN!"

* * *

**As we fade to black, we enter another chase scene. Just like before, John and Pete have scampered onto Crash's shoulders. This being the case, their moves are not available to you until the end of the chase scene. Lose Rusty and this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Crash, John, and Pete get out of the ship and find a whole bunch of TNT.

John moaned, "Great, out of the fire pot and into the stove!"

Pete asked, "What do we do, now?"

Crash explained, "As long as we don't touch them, we're fine."

N. Gin is falling down towards them and yells, "Help!"

N. Gin lands on one of the TNT's. It counts down and then blows up. N. Gin is blown away as is Crash, John, and Pete. The trio of heroes land on an iceberg. There, with them, is N. Trophy - the master of time and N. Brio - the master of chemistry.

N. Trophy said, as the trio got up, "The last son of the sinking ship."

N. Brio stated, "Crash, excellent to see you, again."

Crash yelled, "N. Brio and N. Trophy? You guys are working together? That's messed up!"

John told Crash, "That's our line!"

Pete added, annoyed, "And just when our day couldn't get any stranger."

N. Trophy told them, "Well, our day is about to get better. N. Brio, you need to change."

N. Brio nodded, drinks an antidote, and goes over the side.

Pete whispered, "Dude, that's dangerous for your health."

At those words, N. Brio comes back as a green monster.

John said, "Oh, snap."

Crash told Pete, "It's not bad for his health, Pete. It's bad for ours."

* * *

**As we fade to black, it is up to Crash, John, and Pete to defeat N. Trophy and N. Brio. Of course, Crash's Pokémon are available to you if you need them. Defeat N. Trophy and N. Brio to be sent back to the shore of Iceberg Lair, where this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	12. Cut scene 11

**Eleventh cut scene:**

_**A Scare in the Airship!**_

Pete yelled, once they get to the shore of Iceberg Lair, "Land!"

John told his younger brother, shaking his head, "Not the time for being grateful."

* * *

**As we fade to black, have the trio hop on the elevator and head up. Once you get up there, this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Crash joked, "Second floor: crazy doctor's floor."

Cortex, who is standing right there, shook his head at Crash's joke and commented, "Very funny. Leave the jokes to the pros of John and Pete."

Everyone laughs at this as they go into the lab and Cortex takes the crystals.

A voice yelled, "You monster, let my brother go!"

Everyone looks around. Coco comes out of the shadows by cart wheeling over.

Crash gasped and said, "Coco!"

Coco kicks Cortex and that forces him to let go of the crystals.

John yelled, "The crystals!"

Before anyone can react, the Psychroton develops a laser and freezes Coco into a statue.

Pete went over to Cortex and asked, "Are you okay?"

Cortex smiled and answered, "Yes, I'm fine." After reassuring Pete that he was alright; he checks the Psychroton's computer. Cortex snarls and fumes, "Ruined! Thanks to perky here. Must be repaired and there is only one person that can help us now...my niece, Nina Cortex." That's when he points to a portrait of her. He asked, "Isn't she delightful?"

Crash answered, trying to be nice, "Sure."

John added, "If you like that monster type."

Pete said, "Moving on."

Cortex instructed, "Quickly, to my airship. Make plans to go to Madame Amber's Academy of Evil."

John stated, "Now, you're talking."

Pete added, "Let's lock and load."

Crash added, "Sounds good."

Cortex stopped them as he goes over to the frozen Coco.

He joked, "Oh, Coco. I can't bare myself seeing you like this."

The four some giggle at this. Cortex takes a black marker and scribbles on glasses and a goatee. Crash, John, and Pete start to laugh.

Cortex reveals his masterpiece, "Tada!"

The four of them laugh hard at this.

* * *

**As we fade to black, have Crash head out to the airship. Once there, this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Everyone boards the airship. Cortex and Pete get on the lift.

John said, as Cortex and Pete went up, "Too cool."

Crash said, shrugging, "Sort of."

Cortex stated, "I love my airship."

Pete added, "It's probably the only way to fly."

"Hey," said a voice.

Cortex and Pete spun around and saw the Evil Twins there.

Maurtiz taunted, "So, this is how the rich and ugly fly, huh?"

Victor joked, "Oh, stewardess! May I have a bag of those spicy peanuts?"

Cortex started to say, "I will..."

Victor yelled, "Boring!"

Victor fast forwards threw Cortex's speech and stops him.

Pete asked the Evil Twins, jokingly, "Can I use that on my brother sometime?"

Maurtiz stated, ignoring Pete, "Yeah, whatever. Let's just skip to the good bit."

That's when the two of them left.

Pete thought it was a bit strange and told Cortex, "Okay. That was scary."

Crash yells up to them, "Ah, we can use some help down here!"

Cortex and Pete look down where Crash and John are and see the ants. Ants also appear behind the two of them.

John yelled, "Ants attack!"

Pete joked, "I saw that movie. The special effects were second rate but the acting was awesome. I give it two thumbs up!"

Cortex stated, "We're not reviewing the movie! We're in the movie!"

* * *

**As we fade to black, have Cortex and Pete defeat the ants coming at them. BE AWARE: DON'T USE ANY OF PETE'S ELECTRIC MOVES SUCH AS SHOCK WAVE OR THUNDERBOLT, DOING SUCH WILL RESULT IN YOU LOSING A LIFE. Defeat the ants safely and this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Crash stated, "That was too close for comfort."

John told them, "Those Evil Twins must be really mad if they want us out of the way so bad."

Pete nodded and added, "Yeah, I know. You noticed that they know more about Cortex than anyone else we've met since we've been on this travel nightmare."

Cortex thought about this and stated, "Ironically, you two have a point. Maybe being at the academy will jog my memory of who they are."

Everyone nodded at this and the airship lands.

* * *

**As we fade to black, have Crash, John, and Pete enter the gates of AOE or better known as the Academy of Evil. Enter and this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	13. Cut scene 12

**Twelfth cut scene:**

**_The Academy of Evil!_**

At the evil school, there are several buildings similar to those on college campuses. In the very front is a fountain.

John shivered, "Creepy place, I think."

Pete nodded and said, "I agree."

Crash sees the guard dogs and added, "If the dogs don't make you feel welcome then nothing does."

Cortex told them, walking down memory lane, "Ah; yes, my old school. As a former student myself, I know the movements of the students."

Cortex touches the fountain. That's actives the trap door and drops him down to the boiler room.

* * *

**As we fade to black, go down the fountain and find Cortex. Find him and this cut scene will be open to you.**

* * *

John gagged, "Gross. I hate boiler rooms."

Pete nodded and added, "Me too. There filled with slime and other things I won't mention."

Crash responded, "I'm with you."

Cortex motioned them over and said, "Over here guys. I found something-take a look."

Cortex points to a machine. It has an arrow over it saying _'pipe dispenser'_.

John said, "That's strange."

Pete looked up ahead, "It seems that some places only a pipe can squeeze though."

Cortex asked Crash, "So, what do we do?"

Crash thought for a moment and then got an idea. Crash smiled at this idea.

Crash said, "Oh, sorry" just before throws Cortex in and he comes out as a pipe.

Cortex said, his voice muffled, "I'm stuck! The greatest scientist in the world! Stuck in a pipe! How can things get any worse?"

At those words, Cortex passes gas. Crash, John, and Pete start laughing at this, hard.

John stated, "Now, that is comedy!"

Pete said, "I'll say!"

Crash added, "You got to admit, Cortex is very funny."

* * *

**As we fade to black, use the pipe Cortex to get to the boiler room. Once there [and once you get Cortex out of the pipe], this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

In the boiler room, Dingodile is there.

Dingodile told them, "Rumor has it that you four have your hands in some treasure. So, I want a piece of that pie."

Cortex is standing on a steam plate and stated, "I've no idea what you just said."

Dingodile blasts the steam plate and the steam plate and Cortex go up.

Crash moaned, "Oh, man."

John and Pete yelled, in unison, "Panic!"

* * *

**As we fade to black; Crash, John, and Pete must defeat Dingodile to get to the elevator to go up to the classrooms. Get to the library and this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Crash, John, and Pete arrive in the library.

Pete said, creped out, "Ooh, creepy."

John looked around and stated, "Robots, holes in the floor, and burning slime. I say chase scene."

At those words, the slime starts to rise.

Crash yells, "Run, everyone!"

* * *

**As we fade to black, you must try to get to the top of the library before the hot slime touches you. Don't worry about John and Pete; it's Crash you need to worry about since you are controlling HIM and not the brothers. Get out of there and this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

The trio runs out of the library and they meet up with Cortex.

Cortex offered, "I'll take it from here. Get to the airship. Make sure the mourning ropes are secure."

Crash solutes Cortex and Crash leaves for the airship.

* * *

**As we fade to black, Cortex takes control. There are a few chase scenes with bats but nothing major to be worried about. Remember; the Pichu brothers follow you automatically. In some spots do require John and Pete's handiwork, however. Get to Nina's room and this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Cortex, John, and Pete enter Nina's room. They see Nina in her bed.

John asked, "Is that her?"

Pete pointed out, "She looks like she is asleep."

Cortex told Nina, going over to her, "It is family, Nina...the ones who scratch, claw, and bite. Under the covers, there is no need to hide. For your uncle, the monster, is on your side."

Just when Cortex touches her, a dummy head rolls off. They all scream at this and Nina pops up from underneath the bed.

Nina sees Cortex and asks, coming over, "Uncle, what are you doing here?"

Cortex regained his composure, swearing he had a heart attack, and answered, "It's a long story, Nina. I need to check on my airship. John and Pete will fill you in. Good luck."

With that, Cortex leaves. Nina looks around and only sees John and Pete.

John asked, "Who are you looking for?"

Pete told her, "If you're looking for us, we're right in front of you...John and Pete Pichu: at your service."

Nina raised an eyebrow, "You two? Seriously, dudes?"

John nodded and said, "Yup. That's us."

* * *

**As we fade to black, Nina takes control. There are a few places [like when you are grappling and swinging] that you cannot use John, Pete, or any of Nina's Pokémon. Wait until you are on firm ground before using the Pokémon. Get to a certain roof and this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	14. Cut scene 13

**Thirteenth cut scene:**

**_A is for ants and Amber!_**

Nina, John, and Pete stop at a part of the gyms ceiling.

Nina, now aware of what's going on, stated, "That explains why uncle was so freaked."

John said, "That's the reason."

Pete shook his head and stated, "It's been one disaster after the other."

Just then, the airship comes out from around the corner. Crash and Cortex are trying to reach it. A school bus is tied on the bottom.

Cortex yells, "My airship! Without it, we'll be stranded! Tie the mourning ropes, I said."

Crash yells back, "Sorry."

Cortex yelled to Nina, "Hurry Nina!"

Crash yelled, "Or you'll miss the bus!"

After that, Crash and Cortex keep following the airship.

Nina told John and Pete, "Let's keep moving. At our pace, we won't catch the bus."

John said, "Agreed."

Pete responded, "Let's do this at warp speed."

* * *

**As we fade to black, keep headed towards the big building. Once you get to a narrow ceiling, this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Nina, John, and Pete get to a narrow ceiling with boxes, holes in the floor, and robots in the path.

John stated, "Boxes and robots in our way. Also, holes in the ceiling. Only one thing comes to mind."

Nina asked, "What's that, John?"

Pete answered, knowing, "Let me guess. Chase scene, right?"

At Pete's words, the airship being controlled by the ants comes up from behind a house.

* * *

**As we fade to black, a chase scene will ensue. John and Pete have scampered up onto Nina's shoulders so their moves are not needed during this chase scene, like in others. Get to a ring at the end of the ceiling and grapple punch to safety. Keep going to the big building and this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Nina goes inside the big building and John and Pete get off of her. Crash and Cortex are there waiting for them. That's when the ants come in unexpectedly. Pete gets on Cortex's right shoulder and John gets on Crash's left shoulder. Cortex pulls out his plasma blaster.

Cortex instructed, "They found us! Get to the airship, quickly!"

* * *

**As we fade to black; Crash, John, and Nina have gone ahead. Cortex and Pete have to go around the long way. Don't deal with the ants, just run for it. There is a reason for that. Enter the organ room and this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Pete gets off of Cortex's shoulder.

Pete asked, "You got to be kidding, right? Where in this crazy school are we?"

Cortex answered, "The organ room: often used for detention."

Pete joked, "I never had detention. Oh, wait. That's my brother...never mind."

Cortex laughs at Pete's joke and tells the younger Pichu brother, "Come on. The faster we get out of here, the faster we can catch up to the others."

The two of them get halfway though when a fat, ugly woman pops out.

She yelled, "You are in detention." Cortex and Pete stop where they are and see her. She looks at Cortex and states, "So, my baby Cortex is all grown up. I still see unemployment is a bother."

Cortex and Pete corrected, in unison, "Evil scientist."

Madame Amber stated, "A scientist, are we? To me, you're still a little worm."

* * *

**As we fade to black, Cortex and Pete must defeat Madame Amber. Since the organ is so narrow, you can't use any of Cortex's Pokémon so it's all up to Cortex and Pete. Defeat her and this cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Madame Amber told them, her stings weakened, "I still don't care! You still are a little worm!"

Cortex looks down about this as Pete looked mad.

Pete said, "Oh; that did it. No one insults my friends and gets away with it...especially when it's a whale of a person doing the insulting!"

Pete zaps the cords and sends Madame Amber to her doom. Cortex looks surprised at this.

He asked, "Why did you say that? Are we really friends?"

Pete turned to Cortex and nodded.

The younger Pichu brother answered, "You bet. Good friends."

Cortex smiles and responded, "Good friends, you and I."

* * *

**As we fade to black, take Cortex and Pete out of the organ room and meet up with Crash, John, and Nina. Do that and this next major cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	15. Cut scene 14

**Fourteenth cut scene:**

**_Flashbacks of the past!_**

In the hallway are Crash, John, and Nina waiting for them.

Crash asked, concerned, "You guys okay?"

Nina stated, worried, "I hope Madame Amber didn't give you too much trouble."

John pointed out, "Doesn't seem like she did."

Cortex told them, "No need to worry. Pete and I handle her easily."

Pete responded, "Yeah, we kicked her butt like Crash did when he faced Pinstripe because Pinstripe didn't listen to you about Tawna." Pete realizes what he said wasn't supposed to be said. He asked, "Uh oh. Did I just say that?"

Nina nodded and answered, "Yeah, you did."

Nina knew about that story A LONG time ago.

Cortex yelled, upset, "Pete, we had a deal!"

John responded, "I'm shocked at you brother. Besides, how was Crash supposed to know that those two were an item?" John realizes that he did the same thing and asks, "Uh oh part two. Did I just say that?"

Crash yelled, also upset, "I can't believe this! John, you agreed to keep that on the down low!"

Nina broke it up, "All right! Calm down! It's just the five of us. There isn't anyone else around, so, there is nothing to worry about."

Crash stated, "She's right you know. This was just an accident in front of people we trust and nothing more."

Cortex responded, "I agree." He asks, "Truce again?"

John and Pete smile and said, in unison, "Truce."

* * *

**As we fade to black, have Crash, John, and Pete get to the airship. Once you are aboard, this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Cortex brightened and exclaimed, "I think I remember now...the way it happened! I was eight years old and trying out my experiment to get into the Academy of Evil. I was working on the Evolution Ray-phase one of my plan to create an army of super animals. The test subjects were my two pet parrots, Victor and Maurtiz. Believe me; my entire family hated those two. Anyways, the experiment was going as planned, when the machine sent them to one of the infinite dimensions. I was relieved and curious at the same time. I had wished for their return but be careful for what you wish for. For your wish may come true."

Crash asked, "And that's who these guys are? Your pet parrots?"

John also asked, "But, why wait all this time to have revenge?"

Pete said, "Search me."

Nina told them, "As the old saying goes, revenge is a dish best served cold. But, 35 years is pretty cold."

Cortex instructed, "The minute we get to the lab, everyone needs to get ready to make the leap."

Crash responded, "I agree to that."

Nina asked her uncle, "What kind of terrain will we face?"

John and Pete shrugged at this.

They said, in unison, "Search us."

They all laugh at this.

* * *

**As we fade to black, you must re enter the Psychroton room and that's when this next cut scene will be opened to you.**

* * *

Cortex and Nina are by the computer. Crash stands by the Psychroton. John and Pete are playing while they wait.

Cortex shook his head and told them, "It's no use. It won't reboot."

Crash asked, "So, what do we do?"

John answered, "Search me."

Nina offered, "Let me try." Nina goes over to the computer, hits it and it reboots. Nina added, "I'm good."

Pete rolled his eyes and stated, "Show off."

Cortex types on the computer. The Psychroton starts up.

Cortex commanded, "Come now, as we explore our new dimension!"

Crash responded, "All right!"

Nina added, "Let's do this!"

John and Pete said, in unison, "They're going down."

At those words, the lair disappears.

* * *

**As we fade to black, you will find yourself in the tenth dimension…..and this cut scene.**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	16. Cut scene 15

**Fifteenth cut scene:**

**_Raiding the Tenth Dimension!_**

The lair appears in the tenth dimension. Cortex is hugging _'Crash'_.

He whispered, "You're fur is so soft and warm."

Crash, however, was on the other side of Cortex with Nina, John, and Pete.

Crash said, panicked, "Uh, Cortex. I'm over here."

Nina yelled, frantic, "Uncle, look up!"

John and Pete yelled, in unison, "And hurry!"

Cortex sees them and panics.

He asked, "Wait. If you guys are over there, then who am I hugging?" That's when Cortex looks up and sees Evil Crash. He screams and yells, "Evil Crash!"

Evil Crash growls and grabs Nina. Evil Crash runs out with Nina.

Everyone yelled, "Nina!"

* * *

**As we fade to black, have Crash and company follow Evil Crash to a balcony. That's when the next cut scene will roll.**

* * *

Evil Crash jumps off and uses Nina as a skateboard.

Cortex yelled, "Nina! We've got to save her! Think, Cortex, think!"

John asked his brother, "Didn't we see this somewhere before?"

Pete rubbed his chin and added, "Yeah but how did it end?"

Crash snaps his fingers and whispers, "I know how. And like I said, kids, don't do this at home."

That's when Crash kicks Cortex off and makes him a make shift skateboard.

Pete stated, "Again, that would've been so much funnier if Cortex just turned around."

John responded, "Agreed."

John jumps off and Pete makes him a make shift skateboard and they catch up to Crash and Cortex.

* * *

**As we fade to black, have Crash and Cortex shred the mountain skateboard style. John and Pete will right behind them. Arrive at the foot of the mountain, climb to the top of the cannon wall. And that's when you see the tenth dimension's scenery. In the distance, we see a carving of Victor and Maurtiz in the mountain. Get to Evil Crash's house and the next cut scene will roll.**

* * *

Crash told them, "Someone loves themselves a little too much."

John responded, "True but you've got to give them their props. That is one slick carving."

Pete advised Cortex, "Now, with this whole Nina deal, don't use the switch clause - meaning you take Nina's place."

Cortex responded, "Please stop panicking, Pete. I know what I'm doing. Somewhat, I must admit."

The four of them go over to Evil Crash's house.

Cortex approaches Evil Crash and demands, "Let her go. Take me instead."

Evil Crash looks up and Cortex screams. Cortex runs off with Evil Crash right behind him.

Pete told Crash and John, "Hate to say that I saw that coming but... I saw that coming."

John said, a bit stunned, "And I usually predict chase scenes."

Crash rolled his eyes at them and he goes over to Nina. Crash tries to un-tie her but the ropes are too tight.

Crash tells her, "These ropes are very tight, Nina. I can't budge them."

Nina responded, "Don't worry about me Crash. Help my uncle. I'll be okay. Go and hurry!"

Crash, John, and Pete leave Nina and follow Evil Crash's trail.

* * *

**As we fade to black, the same rules from the earlier chase scene with the bees will come into place. Crash, John, and Pete must clear the path for Cortex. Shake Evil Crash and this next cut scene will roll.**

* * *

The four some enters a clearing and Nina approaches them.

Cortex sees her and says, "Nina! You're okay, thank God!"

Cortex runs over to her and hugs her happily.

Crash stated, "Wait a dog gone minute here. I thought those ropes were too tight."

Cortex let go of Nina as John said, "You're right."

Pete asked, "Then, how did you escape?"

Nina answered, "I had some help from Evil Coco. She let me go. She also told me there is a strange base just north of here."

The five some headed north and run across the Evil Twins base.

John stated, "Big base."

Pete responded, "I'll say."

Nina joked, "Dark, yet classy."

Crash added, "And more evil, don't forget Nina."

Cortex rolled his eyes and told them, "Okay, I get it." That's when they all look up at the evil base. Cortex stated, "Victor and Maurtiz's strong hold of evil. This is where we wrong the rights and sweep the past under the rug."

Cortex and Nina go ahead.

* * *

**As we fade to black; Crash, John, and Pete should enter the lair. This is it so make sure that you are ready for the hardest level of the game. Get to the treasure room and this next cut scene will roll.**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	17. Cut scene 16

**Sixteenth cut scene:**

**_Treasure this fight!_**

Our heroes enter a room and they are surrounded by mountains of treasure.

Crash said, "Whoa."

John and Pete said, in unison, "Too cool!"

Nina told her uncle, "You forgot to mention this."

Cortex rubbed the back of his neck and responded, "I did, didn't I? Sorry."

"No, you're not," said a voice.

The five some spin around and see N. Brio, Dingodile, and N. Trophy.

"We're rich," said Dingodile.

Crash cried, "Ah, man!"

Nina added, knowing these guys WAY too well, "Not these goofs."

John said, "Yup."

Pete asked, annoyed, "Didn't we all ready kick all of your butts?"

Cortex changed the subject and told the trio, "That treasure is stolen property."

N. Trophy told him, "It's too late to hold a grudge, doctor."

Cortex responded, annoyed, "Personally, I don't care. But, I think he..." That's when Cortex pauses in mid-sentence and points to Spyro. He finishes, "Might want his treasure back."

Spyro flamethrowers the team and they run off.

Crash smiles at his dragon friend and says, "Nice one, Spyro. You still rock."

Spyro smiles back and responded, "I know."

Nina gestured to John and Pete and said, "Spyro, this is John and Pete."

John said, "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

Pete added, "Greetings."

Cortex explained, "Spyro and Crash teamed up a long time ago-when I teamed up with Ripto."

Spyro told Crash, "I'm going to go. Catch you guys later."

With that, Spyro leaves and Crash sees Cortex has found something.

Crash asks, "What did you find?"

Cortex pulls out a golden cage and answered, "Victor and Maurtiz's cage."

Nina asked, "Do you think that will help?"

John answered, "It should."

Pete stated, determined, "Then, what are we waiting for? To the last battle!"

* * *

**As we fade to black, start headed towards the last and final room of the lair. And this cut scene will play….**

* * *

At battle arena, Victor and Maurtiz are there waiting for them.

Cortex told them, "Well, well. It seems you two have been rather busy since the last time we met."

Maurtiz stated, "Busy finding a way to meet you again." He flew down to Cortex and yelled, "Your failed experiment-sent two instant parrots to the tenth dimension!"

Crash joked, "Glad there is no hard feelings."

Nina joked further, "I think my entire school heard him."

John added, "No, all of Chicago."

Pete finished, "No way. The whole world heard him!"

Victor said, "Moving on."

Maurtiz taunted, while going back up to his brother, "With the extreme conditions here, we sharpen our muscles and warped our fragile egg shell minds-ingredients for a classic recipe in the Evil Villain Cookbook."

Cortex blinked and asked, "There is an Evil Villain Cookbook?"

Crash also blinked and answered, "I didn't know that."

Nina shrugged and responded, "I guess so."

John and Pete stated, in unison, "We'll check it out."

Victor changed the subject and laughed as he told their former master, "You see, pops. When it comes to scientific powers, we learned from the best."

Cortex nodded and said, "True. Now..." He pauses and points at their cage. He yells, "PLAY TIME IS OVER! VICTOR AND MAURTIZ! BACK IN YOUR CAGE; YOU NAUGHTY BIRDS!"

Victor and Maurtiz get in their cage and look confused.

John turned to Pete and predicted, "Uh oh. My horror film knowledge is kicking in. We're in trouble."

Pete responded, "Dude, you don't have to have horror film knowledge to tell you that something really bad is going to happen."

Crash nodded and said, "That is so beyond true."

Nina points at the cage and yells, "Ah, guys!"

A robot appears from underneath the cage. Our heroes look surprised not to mention stunned.

Crash moaned, "This is heavy."

Cortex moaned, "Great Scott!"

At those words, ants appear.

Nina runs out onto the stadium and said, "I'll go first."

* * *

**As we fade to black, Nina will be in control. She must disconnect the power gems to cut off the robot's power supply. If you run into trouble with the ants, have John and Pete take care of them or use one of Nina's Pokémon. Disconnect the crystals and this cut scene will play…..**

* * *

Nina comes down after taking out the towers. The robot brings out a cannon and a plasma gun. Crash runs off.

Pete calls to Cortex, "Cortex, we're on!"

Cortex nods and prepares his plasma blaster.

He turns to the robot and says, "You two will pay for the trouble you caused."

* * *

**As we fade to black, Cortex will be in control. Cortex must get rid of the cannon and the plasma gun. Pete or any of Cortex's Pokémon can help. Do this and this cut scene will play….**

* * *

Nina cheers at this but John knows it is NOT over. That's when Mecha Bandicoot appears...with Crash at the controls.

Crash told them, "Mecha Bandicoot is on the case."

Nina said, "Too cool."

John went over to Crash and told him, "I'm so beyond assisting."

Crash nodded at this.

* * *

**As we fade to black, Crash will be in control of Mecha Bandicoot. Crash must defeat the Evil Twins by firing in the weak spot of their force field. John or any of Crash's Pokémon can help. Do this and this cut scene will play…**

* * *

Victor and Maurtiz are in the rubble of their destroyed robot.

John and Pete yelled, in unison, "We did it! Oh, yeah! We're number one!"

Crash gets out of the robot and joins the others at the rubble.

Crash asked, "Now, what to do with the two of you?"

Cortex answered, "Too bad we can't just drop them off somewhere where we hope that we never see or do this whole thing ever again. If there was such a place..."

Nina responded, "Wait a minute, uncle. I think there is...to Evil Crash's house!"

They leave the Evil Twins at Evil Crash's house and drop off the Evil Twins. As the five some walk away, they hear a loud scream from the Evil Twins and then total silence. They get back to the lab, flip the switch and are transported back home to Iceberg Lair. There, outside of the lair was N. Gin, Tiny, Uka-Uka, Coco, Crunch and Aku-Aku. The group goes outside and raised their hands together telling their friends that they were successful. Everyone cheers. They put down their hands.

Cortex clears his throat and declares, "Thanks to the knowledge of Crash, Nina, John, Pete, and I, we've defeated the Evil Twins - who were my pet parrots from long ago. I do apologize for all the trouble this has caused everyone but one thing is for sure, the Evil Twins will never return."

He thinks, _'At least, I hope not.' _

Crash added, "We all did our very best. Between the knowledge Cortex has, to Nina's never say die attitude, to John and Pete's constant jokes, and whatever I brought to the table, we and our Pokémon friends have emerge victorious."

Nina added, standing by her uncle, "I can honestly say that this is one day we will never forget."

John said, "We're the champions!"

Pete finished, giving the victory sign, "The number one Twin Sanity team!"

Coco giggles at this and responded, "Twin Sanity team-a good name for you."

N. Gin said, "I agree."

Tiny said, "As do I."

Crunch hollered, "Our heroes!"

Aku-Aku stated, "However, one question comes to mind."

Uka-Uka asked, narrowing his eyes just a bit, "Are you going to say goodbye?"

Cortex answered, "Yes."

After a long pause, he turned to Crash. Everyone else backed off a bit.

Cortex told him, "Crash, you were quite the helper in all of this. Thanks for being patient with an old man like me."

Crash told him, trying not to cry, "Someday soon, my dream will come true."

Nina responded, being skeptical, "That's debatable."

John told Pete, "Man, Chicago is going so small after all of this."

Pete nodded and responded, "And how."

John and Pete get on Crash's shoulders and they wave goodbye. Cortex and Nina wave back. Crash offers a handshake. Cortex shakes his hand and then let goes. Crash goes over to his team and they board the boat and leave.

Cortex thought, _'Goodbye, Pete and John. Thank you for trying to help me and Crash be friends again. Maybe someday soon, we will all be on the same side good. I pray to God that this experience will never happen again.' _Nina thought, _'Hopefully, Uka won't find out that I, too, want to be on the side of good. For all of our sakes, I pray to God that this experience will never happen again.' _Crash thought, _'God, protect my friends, Cortex, Nina, John, and Pete. Please let us all re-meet on the side of good. I pray to God that this experience will never happen again.' _

Pete thought, _'John, we've just experienced the greatest thing that ever happened to us. I just hope we'll come back soon enough. I pray to God that this experience will never happen again.' _John thought, _'Even though we weren't supposed to be here for this, I'm glad we were. I pray to God that this experience will never happen again.'_

* * *

**That's the end of Crash Twin Sanity: One and Half. Stay tuned for one final cut scene.**

* * *

_Amie: Make sure that you read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


	18. Cut scene 17

**Seventeenth cut scene:**

**_Psych me out!_**

Crash, John, Cortex, and Pete are in this psychiatrist's office.

John asked his younger brother, "Why are we here again?"

"Search me," Pete answered.

"The reason you four are here is so that we can settle the debates between you four," the psychiatrist, Dr. Paul, said.

"We have debates," John asked, confused.

"Apparently so," Pete answered, shrugging.

Dr. Paul told Crash and Cortex, "Now, Mr. Bandicoot and Dr. Cortex, you have the most debates. So, let's try something."

"It's not that lame falling thing is it," Crash asked.

"It's not lame," Dr. Paul defended, a bit teary eyed. Cortex, Crash, John, and Pete giggled at this under their breath. Dr. Paul cleared his throat and told Cortex, "Now Cortex, I want you to cross your arms across your chest and fall backwards. And Crash will catch you, making sure that you are in a safe place."

"Ugh, fine," Crash said.

Cortex responded, "I'm NOT doing this. He's an idiot. I don't like him let alone TRUST him." He paused and added, acting, "And I have a fear of falling." Everyone shoots him a look as he adds, "Okay, fine. Let's just get this over with."

Cortex starts to whisper that he is safe place but a Wumpa Fruit rolls right by his feet. Crash goes to get it as Cortex starts to fall.

"Cortex; look out," said John and Pete, in unison.

It was too late as Cortex crashed into the bookcase. Crash bites into the Wumpa Fruit, looks over his shoulder, and shrugs. John and Pete both smack their foreheads at this.

Cortex groans, "Oh, how I HATE Bandicoots."

A book smacks him in the forehead and he gets knocked out yet again.

"That could've gone better," John reported.

"Oh yeah," Pete responded.

Dr. Paul turned to them and told the two brothers, "Don't feel too left out. You two are next."

"Yup," said John and Pete, in unison, "That figures."

* * *

_Amie: This marks the end of Crash Twin Sanity: One and Half. Please read and review! _

_Timmy: And think outside of the box!_


End file.
